shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Ryujin Sannin
Character bio= Character first name Ryujin '''Character Last Name''' Sennin '''IMVU Username''' NineArtsDragonMaster Or LegendaryDragonSage '''Nickname (optional)''' Ryujin, Ryu, Ichi, Dragon, Lizard Etc. '''Age''' ''Cannot Ask'' '''Date of Birth''' ''Feb/21'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' '''Mount Koryu''' '''Height''' ''5'8'' '''Weight''' ''170lbs (its clothing heavy bit)'' '''Blood Type''' Unknown '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Scar on cheek ,Giant cock and balls on back full back '''Affiliation''' Ryu Clan '''Relationship Status''' '''Married''' '''Behaviour''' '''Mood''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"......What...?"'' ''"Let's me see...."'' ''"Its won't get Serious..." '' '''Summoning''' Only Dragon Summon and one gaint dildo '''Bloodline/Clan''' Only bloodline of Ryu Clan(Dragon Clan) '''Ninja Class ''' ''sannin'' S-Rank '''Element One''' ''possessed elements(Only Dragon Orbs by "Gayryu")'' '''Element Two''' ''possessed elements(Only Dragon Orbs by "Gayryu")'' '''Advanced Nature''' '''''possessed nature of Dragon's true power by force elements chakra but, its can yin and yangs from Dragon's power and Genryu(Dragon Orbs). Fact, Genryu is legendary dragon but, Each Genryu represents the elemental natures: elements. (don't copy it by NineArtsDragonMaster)''''' '''Weapon of choice''' Ryujin's Dragon Swords is blade for help by battle end by Its Power of Dragon's ''possessed penis'' ''Ryujin's Great Dragon War Fan is Attack And Shield again the enemy but, its dragon's '''possessed power unlike madara's uchiha war fan.''''' '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' purple or red-black of max '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Sage/S-Rank: both(just explain later) '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):0''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 4''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 2''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' nope '''Total: 8''' '''Jutsu List''' Dragon Release Any of Elements +Dragon Release Still more list but, don't copy it...i am not show them. (by NineArtsDragonMaster) '''Allies''' Orochi Clan And yaoi club. '''Enemies''' Uchiha And Senju(only, who treat the ryu clan past) '''Background Information''' '''Ryujin's "Gayryu" are legendary dragons that Each Gayryu represents the five elemental nature: earth, water, fire, lightning and wind. Before the First Shinobi World War, the Gayryu fertilised the land belonging to the Ryu Clan. If all five of the Gayryu are merged together, they form the Unknown Dragon, capable of destroying the world from being descendants of the Ryu clan and destroy the world. Also, Ryujin's Sage Mode is call "Dragon Sage". Its All great of Dragon's power.''' Ryujin born in the Ryu Clan by bloodline of the dragon's blood, His unknown parent set the Ryujin to Dragon Worlds when, Gaurd Dragon care Ryujin in the dragon worlds by many years but, its can learn jutsu from master dragon. So, Ryujin heard from the Truth Dragon can tell everything what happen in past, war and etc. Its can be pass by many years when, ryujin back into real worlds but, its can see his village is destroy and oldest things like Ancient. Fact, his parent set him to dragon worlds has time can different is space-time. So, Ryujin can re-build his village and become the Kage. (anyone copy this....i will catch you for sure. by NineArtsDragonMaster. Also, you cannot become the yourself dragon sage but, ask the ryujin only.) Approved by:Sakuzu Uchiha/daretobereal2=